Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 14 - Watch Out for Henry Frankstein in a graveyard of bonearms!
Here is part fourteen of Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Edward are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *James as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Bertie as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Duncan as Houdini (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Duck as Otti Psi (Both Western) *Oliver as Romeo Patti (Both Western *Stepney as Gonzo (Both grateful) *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bert as Moskito *Smudger as Andre (Both crazy) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in Hero of the Rails) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux the Knaaren *Hector as The Magician (Rayman Origins) Transcript: *Narrator: Somewhere in the sky... The pirate prison ship, slaves now on board: 45,263. (Dennis enters Diesel's cabin) *Devious Diesel: Now what? *Dennis: He...he has found the third mask. *Devious Diesel: Argh... Oooh... (jumps off his chair) WHAT?! BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!! (hangs on. Dennis sighs) If he finds that fourth one, I'll be coming for you... (Thomas, meanwhile arrives at the Tomb of Ancients, and goes down the stairs to read a sign) *Thomas: Henry was captured here before being brought to the technical check up? So that's where he is. (jumps over a gap to free a cage with some yellow lums, activates a switch to open a door, lands in the sea, spits the fluid out, and climbs back up. He collects a green lum, but is chased by a spider, runs through the graveyard past some zombie chickens, collects more yellow lums, shoots the spider down with his pistol gun, jumps down below, only to be attacked by two more spiders, shoots a switch, climbs back up after getting hurt, and needs to find two more switches to activate all three barrel platforms. He jumps on more platforms and into a safe place to collect a green lum after the one when he fought the spider off. He runs into the first area and force throws Den into the sea, causing him to float away. He shoots a bone arm, lands into the sea, swims across onto the spider, flees from the spider, climbs up the web, shoots the second switch to make another platform come up, collects a green lum, flies down, while getting chased, goes back to the same place he was before, heads into the graveyard, shoots a bone arm, force grabs Dart, and throws him into a bonearm, which pulls him into the grave. Thomas grabs a green lum, shoots the last switch to make the last platform, runs back past the bonearms, and climbs up the web, unharmed. He runs through to collect a green lum, jumps over the platforms past the pirahnas, climbs up a web, jumps up, and falls into a hole in a grave below) *(Thomas lands on his feet, getting squashed, which doesn't hurt him after he gets a green lum. He pops back up, shoots the gears together to open the gate, and flies down onto the floating barrel, which goes faster for him to jump on a sinking platform, and another floating barrel, which takes him toward Sidney, who activates his red lightsaber, and throws it at Thomas, who grabs it, and throws at Sidney, cutting his body into two parts, causing them both to land into the sea. Thomas climbs up, takes a red lum, shoots a switch, runs through with the electric beams off to collect a green lum, jumps onto two falling bridges, jumps across after ending up having himself electrocuted with his hair sticking up, and lands onto a floating platform after two sinking barrels. Thomas, having grabbed onto the web, thanks to that other floating barrel he was on, climbs up the web, jumps down, grabs a powder keg, flies with it on fire to collect three yellow lums into a hole, and jumps down, unharmed. He plummets down onto a platform, gets a green lum, takes a flying keg, places it on the fire, and flies to the upper platform. He climbs up a web to collect five more red lums, but turns back, flies down, then grabs another keg, and flies to get the cage below to free two more orange lums, but lands in the river, spits the fluid out, and climbs onto the floating platform after getting a green lum and knocking Den into the sea. The barrel takes Thomas to a web, that he climbs across, and is attacked by more zombie chickens, who are shot, before Thomas jumps onto another floating barrel after he gets a yellow lum. The floating barrel takes Thomas to more zombie chickens, who are beaten and reappear while Thomas is swinging onto two purple lums, freeing a cage with two more orange lums, and swinging on more purple lums before flying down to collect five more red lums, and a green lum) *Thomas: There! (climbs up a web unharmed without getting seen before coming face to face with Bulstrode, once again, who appears, hurts Thomas, who runs away, but manages to force grip him, and is able to throw down the stairs. Thomas shoots a switch to open a door, which opens for him to drop down, before he collects a green lum, and flies onto a floating platform, which takes him to collecting more yellow lums, while he is shooting more switches to switch off the force fields. The barrel takes Thomas toward another barrel and Den, who is firing barrels at him. Thomas manages to knock Dart by force grabbing him, and force putting him into the sea. The two barrels take Thomas over to a green lum on a platform where he climbs up and comes face to face with Norman, who jumps out of nowhere, and attacks the blue engine) *Norman: Nothing can hurt you if you keep running? Is that what you're trying to say? (Thomas tries to defeat Norman by using his full shots, but misses, first when Norman chases him. Norman tries to slash poor Thomas, but is hurt by Thomas's shots, and backfires on Thomas, hurting him two times. Thomas is able to defeat Norman by using another shot, but is hurt once again by Norman's shots, and finally knocks Norman out into the air, cold. Thomas grabs a powder keg, takes it up the stairs, throws it at a patched door to free a cage, which he shoots at, frees two more orange lums, before Thomas swings on a purple lum, climbs up a net, unharmed, and falls down into a hole below. As Thomas flies safely down and crosses a passage way, he comes up to a note to read) Welcome to the Technical Check-Up. (shoots a switch and hurries inside, only to meet up with Henry once again. Henry is breathing in and breathing out until he sees Thomas in front of him) *Henry: Thomas! *Thomas: Henry! (Henry runs up to give Thomas a hug, but is stopped all of a sudden. Thomas's happy face turns to depressed. Dennis has the control of Henry and demands him to take out some objects for a place of different games. He builds up a pool table with a cue and nine spot and striped billard balls, a bowling centre with balls and ten pins, a soccer area, a tennis area, a golf area, a basketball area, and a fencing area before Henry turns to Thomas and demands him to play all the games he wants him to do) *Dennis: Get him, Henry! (Thomas grabs a cue stick, and manages to pot all nine balls in the holes with a cue ball, but causes the button on Henry's back to lower its health. He takes out a bowling ball, and manages to knock all the bowling bins down, but still causes the button on Henry's back to lower its health. He manages to kick the ball into the goal to score, but still causes the button to lower its health, and manages to play Tennis when Henry whacks the ball with his hand, but dodges the ball, that Thomas hits with a bat to score again. The button still lowers its health when Thomas manages to use a golf club to whack the balls into the holes. He manages to defeat Henry by throwing a basketball into the correct hops) *Thomas: You are beaten. (Henry activates his green lightsaber. Thomas activates his two lightsabers. Henry fights Thomas left handed, but gets his button's health lowered, when Thomas, fighting Henry, manages to cut the button off, before it falls to the ground, and explodes. Henry stops fighting. Thomas and Henry's lightsabers switch off) *Henry: Uh, oh... Thomas! (grabs Thomas, who dances on top of him, until he sees a cage, and frees Duncan, who dances with him before they go back to the Isle of Doors in the magic spiral door. After Thomas's health increases upward, Duncan goes back to the Edward village while Thomas heads off to the Iron Mountains, only to meet up with Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) *Donald: Well done for beating the pirates to it by finding the third mask before them! I see that you've got 550 lums to unjam the door! (Donald passes the crown to Douglas, who puts the crown on his head after Donald heads to the back) *Douglas: You really are made the stuff of heroes to be our new king! (Thomas walks up to the door to the Iron Mountains) *Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Come on! Don't be shy! *Thomas: Okay, I will. Category:UbiSoftFan94